


Nosotros contra el mundo

by aguasturbias



Series: Meme time [3]
Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Doméstico, M/M, Oposición familiar, Slash, español, otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al final solo importan ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosotros contra el mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Para el meme Escenas de un nuevo año, de Zelsh en LJ.

Crecen y maduran (o no), y él es el chico ( _ese que recoge la basura, que no es bueno para nada, hijo_ )que conoció cuando era niño, y Andy sigue siendo el niño de casa que estudia con ahínco y las cosas pasan. Y Sid recoge en su calle, y es incidental, y "hola" y "me pareces conocido" y se vuelve una rutina, una rutina de charlar y olvidar las cosas por un momento.

Luego se ven en otros lugares, luego se encuentran por sorpresa en Mc'Donalds, y es sorprendente cómo la gente cambia. Como terminas queriendo a alguien tan de repente, por sus gestos, por su manera de ser, por la música, por todas esas cosas que no es y las que podría ser. Por todas esas cosas que son juntos, y las que son cuando no lo están.

Y es difícil ( _"no te merece, es una mala influencia cómo es posible, nunca pensé que acabarías con alguien sin futuro"_ ) porque a veces el mundo dice una cosa y la repite y etiqueta y no es así. No es así y Andy sabe que aunque nadie crea en Sid... él cree.

Se lo dice ("yo apuesto por ti") y pelean, pero a veces así es la vida.

(Al final, al final, a veces se necesita un poco de cariño sin condiciones de si y no, un poco de afecto del tipo "no me importa, eres tú y eso basta" para poder mirar al frente y hacer algo de esa persona que ves en el espejo. Para ser merecedor de esa persona que te dice que eres todo para él.)

 

\- ¿Andy?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Quita, yo lavo.

(Y si esa es su manera de agradecerle, mientras le sonríe y le besa con cariño, y confianza y familiaridad, y todos esos sentimientos que comparten, Andy lo entiende. Porque siempre lo ha hecho.)


End file.
